Talk:Overhead weapons
Mousetrap I was planning to make a page for unique weapons - so can Mousetrap please be left out of here? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 22:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :In regard to unique weapons, that page would hold weapons that don't belong in any category, such as Stinger, I suppose. Binky's "battle sled" is another. Mousetrap, however, belongs here. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 23:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Page name Is '''Swinging Weapons a better name for this page? When you say Overhead Weapons, I usually think of Terrorhurtz and Killertron, not Killerhurtz and Dominator 2. ManUCrazy 22:37, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Swinging weapons sounds kinda weird. Besides, its not what you think of, its what is actually on here. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I've just realised that there are sideways weapons, like Splinter's arms and Crasha Gnasha's hammer, that do not class as overhead, but still count as this weapon type. Can someone help think of a different name? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:42, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm, I've always considered Splinter to be a horizontal crusher, with arms that happen to look like axes, whilst Crasha Gnasha is a flail, like Abaddon or Lizzard. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 05:57, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::We could make justifications or distinguish each problem differently, I suppose. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:03, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Unique Overheads Is this ever going to come about? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 14:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Attention world, I have asked a question. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:21, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops, I must have missed it. Yes, I'll get down to making this soon, although it will encompass all unique weapons. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 13:53, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Merge Axes It is my belief that Spiked axes and Bladed axes should be merged. Most robots nowadays have interchangeable axeheads to suit their opponent - how come Thor gets to be in three different pages and categories just because Jason brought a square sheet of metal and a triangular piece of metal? Some are also hard to distinguish, such as Tomahawk, which has both blade types on the same axe. Let's make this easier for everyone. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:35, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :You've probably got a point there - looking through it, the differences between them are minor at best, especially in this day and age. Any differences there are can easily be explained in the article itself. CrashBash (talk) 11:37, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I feel pretty strongly that the distinction is worth keeping. The advantages and disadvantages are pretty different and it's worth noting that bladed axes became more prevalent after Terrorhurtz. Honestly bladed axes have Moreno in common with hammers if you look at the picture of effect strengths and weaknesses. I won't support the merge. The distinction is also incredibly simple - if it's a spike it's a spike, if it's not it's a blade. Tomohawk is a blade. Don't rewrite history because of what happens now. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 13:49, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Rather than merging these, why don't we create a page for Interchangeable weapons? Since 2016 there are now enough robots to create a page for them. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:01, December 16, 2016 (UTC) ::::Id be on board with that. Covers all the advantages of merging without over simplifying.Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 20:53, December 16, 2016 (UTC)